Reflections In A Ghoulish Eye
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but without Scrappy and with Fred and Velma. A paranormal convention in Morocco would seem like a natural place for a mystery, but for Scooby Doo and the gang, they're about to find out just what kind of a mystery such a place could possibly contain. Pairings: Shaggy/Velma, Fred/Daphne. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the exotic and far off country of Morocco, where Mystery Inc. has arrived to meet their Warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul; however the world famous group of adolescent investigators are blissfully unaware that one of the thirteen ghosts from the Chest of Demons plans to use them all as pawns in his ghostly scheme.

As the red and black colored vehicle known as the Mystery Machine drives into a small city, its inhabitants notice the somewhat peculiar scenery, which they will learn more about during their current ghost hunting expedition; the vehicle then makes it's way up to the front of the hotel that the gang is set to stay at, a few moments later the unofficial leader of the group of sleuths Fred Jones parks the van and the gang exits the vehicle.

"Well gang this is where Vincent's telegram said to meet him: The Marakesh Hotel" Fred remarked.

"I still can't figure out why Vincent would want us to meet him at a paranormal convention?" Daphne wondered.

"Beats me" Fred replied.

"Like I don't see a pair of normal guys anywhere around here" Shaggy added with a half joking half serious tone in his voice.

"No Shaggy, paranormal means occult; which means this is exactly the kind of place where Mr. Van Ghoul would be" Velma commented.

"And this is exactly the kind of place that we would find ghosts" Flim Flam replied.

"Like that's what I was afraid of," Shaggy remarked.

"Knock it off Shaggy, there's nothing to be afraid of; besides this is the last place where something weird, peculiar, strange or supernatural would happen or would take place" Velma explained.

A few moments later Scooby and company made their way into the lobby of the posh hotel, with their luggage in tow as they prepared to check in for their stay in the African country; as the Great Dane and his friends looked around the lobby area, they noticed that a man wearing a red fez, a white shirt and black pants along with brown shoes was watching them; curious as the what the group was up to, the man decided to engage Mystery Inc. in conversation.

"Ah, excuse me do you six have reservations?" the man asked in a somewhat French accent.

"I sure do, I have reservations about this entire trip" Shaggy remarked.

"Don't worry about it Shaggy, nothing will happen to you or to any of us while we're here" Velma replied.

"Well now that we've taken care of that, we actually do have reservations: we're the Scooby Doo party and I believe you're expecting us" Fred explained.

"The famous Scooby Doo?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's him right over there" Fred explained as he pointed to the cowardly canine of the group.

"How wonderful, we always love having celebrities here at the hotel" the man replied.

"Terrific and we're his friends; I'm Freddie Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Flim Flam" the blond teen said as he introduced the rest of the gang.

"Oh well that is different, right this way kids" the man said as he led the gang towards their rooms.

Meanwhile a few feet away, two familiar ghosts are watching the group and are getting ready to spring an unpleasant surprise on them, in addition to doing the bidding of their new boss.

"Hey Weerd, look it's those kids and Scooby Doo" Bogel said.

"Yeah I see them, and it looks like they fell for that phony telegram routine hook, line and stinker" Weerd explained.

"I'll say they did" Bogel replied.

"Now, once our guests check in, they won't check out" Weerd remarked as the two spirits laughed as they prepared to put their sinister plot in motion.

Inside another area of the hotel lobby, the man who the gang met before, who as it turns out was the hotel concierge was preparing to give the group of sleuths their hotel room key.

"Here we are room 1313, but she is not quite ready yet, the maids are cleaning it right now" the concierge explained.

Outside of the hotel room, two familiar ghosts enter and are preparing to spring a sinister surprise on the rest of Mystery Inc. while inside room 1313, two maids are tidying up; one of the maids is cleaning drapes and decides to pull them back to clean behind them, the maid sees a large circular mirror and is curious about the object; she gasps as a strange glow begins to envelop her.

"Aaaah!" the maid yelled as the strange glow pulled her into the mirror.

At the exact moment that this was going on, the second maid witnessed the entire horrifying event and ran screaming out of the room; while inside the mirror a strange misshapen green creature laughs in a sinister fashion, gloating at his temporary triumph.

The two dimwitted ghosts Bogel and Weerd, who had been haunting the gang, doing every thing they could to delay Scooby and companies journey in capturing the thirteen ghosts from the infamous Chest of Demons appeared and celebrated because they figured they had captured the Great Dane and his friends; however the strange mirror demon shot a spark of electricity at the pair, clearly displeased at their failure.

"Fools! You failed again!" the demon snarled.

"But boss, we did exactly as you said and put the mirror in Scooby and those kids room" Weerd explained.

"But you didn't catch Scooby Doo and those mortals, you caught the maid!" the creature snapped.

"Ooh, ooh we didn't know that the maids were going to be in here" Bogel replied.

"Yeah, we had no clue that's who the mirror captured" Weerd added.

The mirror creature snarled at the pair yet again, but this time decided to give some advice to the two spirits.

"Silence! I want those mortals and I want them now!" the creature growled.

"Don't worry boss, they must be in this hotel somewhere" Weerd said.

"Yeah, we'll find them" Bogel added.

"See that you do!" the mirror demon declared as he shot another spark of electricity towards the two spirits, the spark missed them and instead hit and melted a nearby nightstand.

The two spirits looked at this development in partial astonishment and partial fright as they wondered if that's what was going to happen to them.

Meanwhile in the streets of Marakesh, Scooby Doo and the rest of the gang decided that this was a good opportunity to search the paranormal convention that was going on in the small Moroccan city for clues as to why the gang's warlock friend had told him to meet the gang there.

"Jeepers, this convention must span several city blocks, even more; how are we ever going to figure out if there are any ghosts around here?" Daphne asked.

"Like I don't know Daphne and I don't want to find out, let's get out of here Scooby" Shaggy commented.

"Reah" Scooby added.

With that Shaggy and Scooby headed towards whatever was the closet exit from the city of Marakesh; after walking a few feet however, the two cowardly sleuths bumped into a man with a somewhat unusual hairdo; unusual in the fact that the man's hair was curved at the top similar to a hook, in addition he was wearing a green shirt, a red bow tie and blue pants; the man and Scooby and Shaggy were quite surprised at running into each other and each started to apologize for what had happened.

"Rexuse me" Scooby remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just on my way into the convention; wait a minute, aren't you Scooby Doo the world famous ghost chaser?" the man asked as he recognized the Great Dane.

"Rho re? Roh, ri ruess ri am" Scooby asked, while chuckling a little.

"Oh, it would just be incredibly decent if I could have your autograph" the man said as he brought out a pad of paper and an ink pad.

"Rof rourse" Scooby replied as he gladly obliged the man and decided to dip his paw in the ink and pressed the paw onto the pad of paper, thereby giving the man his signature.

"Thank you very much, thank you very very much" the man remarked as he took his pad and paper and headed in the other direction after shaking the canine's hand.

"Ri ram a star" Scooby said as he walked by Shaggy and the rest of the gang wearing clothing similar to what a movie star would wear.

The rest of the gang happened to see this and shook their heads in disbelief, in addition to chuckling a bit at the canine.

"Oh brother; I've said it before and I'll say it again, what a ham!" Velma remarked.

"Yeah he's a star all right, a four star klutz" Fred said while laughing a bit as Scooby ran into a stone post.

Meanwhile in another part of the convention a gray haired woman stood inside a booth working on a crystal ball and some miscellaneous equipment; however, she was interrupted by the man who had previously asked Scooby for his autograph as he told the woman of his adventure.

"Selma, you'll never believe whose autograph I just got, not in a million years would you ever guess" the man explained.

"Not now Sandy, can't you see I'm working? I'm trying to fine tune this Crystal Ball because I'm getting a transmission on it" the woman replied.

"But you'll go absolutely mental when you hear who this was" the man said.

Suddenly the Crystal that the woman was working on began to illuminate; it was displaying an image of the gang's warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul who was attempting to make contact with the group.

"Scooby Doo Where Are You?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Scooby Doo; that was a great guess I must say" the man remarked.

"No Sandy that's who the call is for on the crystal" the woman explained.

"I must speak to Scooby Doo or someone in his party" Vincent replied.

Meanwhile the Great Dane and his friends were heading in the opposite direction when the same man who the canine had given an autograph to a few minutes ago was following them and was attempting to flag them down.

"Excuse me Mr. Doo, I hate to bother you again, but there's a call for you on one of the crystal balls" the man said.

"Hmm, gang I think we better check this out" Fred explained.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go check out the gizmos they have here" Flim Flam said.

"Okay Flim Flam, but be careful" Velma replied.

So with that the young boy walked over to a nearby booth and saw a black haired man wearing a light blue suit and yellow tie with a strange looking vacuum type contraption sitting on a table; naturally the youngster was curious as to what the contraption was and decided to ask the man about it.

"What's this gizmo mister?" Flim Flam asked.

"Glad you asked this is the Vacu-Spook 2000, the latest word in ghost catching equipment" the man explained while nearby two familiar ghosts stood by watching the proceedings.

"Hey look Weerd, it's them" Bogel said as he noticed the gang at another nearby booth.

"Yeah and now's our chance to nab them, come on!" Weerd commented as he and his fellow ghost were holding the same mirror that was in the gang's hotel room.

"Do you have a call waiting for us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I guess your friend thinks this is a public phone or something" the woman replied.

"Hey, it's Mr. Van Ghoul" Velma commented as she noticed that the face of the group's warlock ally was pictured in the crystal.

"I've been trying to reach you all day" Vincent explained.

"We got your telegram" Fred replied.

"But I didn't send you a telegram, you're all in great danger" Vincent explained.

"Danger, what kind of danger?" Velma asked.

"An evil spirit has lured you there" the warlock explained.

"Evil spirit?" Daphne asked.

Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma continued to stand at the crystal ball booth inside the paranormal convention and listened as their warlock friend and ally Vincent Van Ghoul told them that they had been tricked into traveling to the country of Morocco where the most recent of the thirteen ghosts from the Demon Chest was attempting to do them in once and for all.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, but believe me the next one will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scooby Doo and the rest of his mystery solving friends with the exception of Flim Flam, who had decided to browse through the various ghost hunting and ghost catching equipment stood at a booth inside a Paranormal Convention in Marakesh, Morocco; a few moments ago Vincent Van Ghoul mentioned to them that an evil spirit had lured them to the convention with a false telegram; the gang wondered just how this could have happened to them but for the moment were more concerned with how they would get out of their current situation intact and healthy,

Meanwhile a few feet away, the two somewhat dimwitted ghosts Bogel and Weerd were continuing to walk towards the gang with the strange mirror from the group's hotel, inside of which was the demonic mirror creature who was attempting to capture Mystery Inc. inside it.

At the present time the gang didn't see Bogel and Weerd carrying the peculiar mirror, because at the moment Vincent Van Ghoul was telling the gang how they could avoid being captured by the evil spirit who had lured them to Morocco in the first place.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, what is this evil spirit you spoke of?" Fred asked.

"Yes, what does he look like?" Daphne added.

"Both of those are very good questions Fred and Daphne; unfortunately I do not know much about this spirit, except that his intentions are to make sure the six of you do not continue in your efforts to capture the thirteen ghosts from the Chest of Demons, however there is something you can do to defend yourselves against this fiendish demon" Vincent remarked.

"Good, we're all ears Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred replied.

"Very well; to save yourselves, you must find the Amulet of Ishkibble; only the powers of this amulet can assist you against the mirror demon" Vincent explained.

"Like Scooby I think we better Ishkibble out of here!" Shaggy remarked.

Unfortunately while he and Scooby were trying to split, the Great Dane bumped into the booth and as a result each and every crystal ball fell onto the ground, which sent Mystery Inc. along with the man and woman along with Bogel and Weerd slipping and sliding across the street.

As a result of which the two ghosts fell and the mirror fell into a small fruit stand nearby; meanwhile a salesman was continuing to talk to Flim Flam about the pros and cons of the strange vacuum like device that he was looking at.

"And of course the Vacu-Spook comes complete with an After Lifetime guarantee" the man explained.

"Now what is this switch for?" Flim Flam asked as he pointed to a small red toggle located on the top of the device.

"No, don't touch that!" the man shrieked; however, Flim Flam didn't listen as he flipped the lever; suddenly the device began to emit a strong suction, after a few moments the suction caught the gang's cowardly Great Dane in its grasp as he began to be sucked towards the strange machine, which caused him some distress; a few seconds later the canine became stuck in the device's canister while the Great Dane's master looked on.

"Scooby!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Relp!" Scooby replied.

"Don't worry Scooby; I'll get you out of this" Flim Flam said in a whispered voice to the canine.

"So, how much you want for this gadget mister?" the youngster asked.

"Glad you asked it's yours for only four thousand dollars" the man explained.

"Four thou, four thousand dollars? For that piece of junk?" Flim Flam replied in surprise and shock at the cost of the device.

"Okay okay, let's split the difference; I'll give you a buck fifty" the youngster explained.

"A buck fifty? Are you out of your mind?" the man replied in shock at the boy's statement.

"Man, some people can sure ruin your day" the older woman said as she and the man began picking up the crystal balls and placed them back where they were.

"Yes but there's an evil spirit here at the convention, this is truly exciting I must say" the man replied.

A few moments later a voice came over the loudspeakers inside the convention area; in this case the voice had some pertinent information for each and every one of the attendees of the conference.

"Attention conventioneers, a reminder: balloting for the ghost catcher of the year award begins tonight at 7, be there" the voice explained.

"Wow, the ghost catcher of the year award; can you imagine winning that?" the man asked.

"Yeah, hey Sandy are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the woman replied.

"If we could catch that evil spirit, then we could win ghost catcher of the year" the man and woman both said in unison.

Meanwhile the two dimwitted ghosts were quite displeased at one another for not capturing the cowardly Great Dane and his friends as they attempted to figure out what to do next.

"You numbskull, we almost had them!" Weerd said.

"Look Weerd, they're over there, come on!" Bogel declared as he pointed to the Vacu-Spook booth where Flim Flam was still standing; a few moments later after their warlock comrade had told them of the danger at the convention and to be careful, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby made their way back over to said booth to check in on their young colleague.

"Mr. Van Ghoul says there's trouble brewing here, which means we've got to get out of here" Fred commented.

"Row arout retting re rout of rere first?" Scooby chimed in, still stuck inside the Vacu-Spook; noticing the canine was still distressed, the salesman pushed a button on the top of the device, which released the Great Dane from his imprisonment, and as a result it sent the group of sleuths, minus Flim Flam towards Bogel and Weerd who were still carrying the sinister mirror; after the trio were thrown backwards, they happened to crash through several booths and a banner which read Welcome Paranormal Convention and as a result of this landed on top of the ominous mirror; however, the teenage sleuths, their young companion and Scooby didn't have long to relax as they noticed that an angry mob of conventioneers was chasing them, so the Great Dane and company did the only thing they could do in this situation: they ran for their lives.

"What happened Weerd?" Bogel asked before being run over a few seconds later by said group of conventioneers.

"I don't know, But it just happened again" Weerd replied.

Meanwhile the group's youngest member was still trying to haggle with the salesman, in fact by now he offered the salesperson 75 cents for the device, which was the youngster's final offer, however as the gang ran by the booth with the conventioneers following closely behind, the salesman then relented and gave the device to the young boy for free; it was a good thing that the salesman did this because a few seconds later the conventioneers ran over the man's booth, which caused the salesman to remark that he should have gone back to selling vacuum cleaners door to door, which to him was a lot safer than selling the Vacu-Spook 2000, that is before the man passed out.

With the gang temporarily safe from harm they made their way back to their hotel and to room 1313, where as fate would have it the concierge from the hotel and the second maid were waiting for them, but they didn't look too happy about the group returning and explained to the teen sleuths that they were in a world of trouble.

"So returning to the scene of ze crime, oui?" the concierge asked.

"What crime?" Shaggy replied.

"Don't try to deny it" the concierge remarked; however a few seconds later Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam entered the room and as you would expect they didn't look too happy either.

"What's going on here Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Yeah Shag, we heard the noise" Fred added.

"Elizabeth, she was pulled into the evil mirror right in this very room" the maid clarified.

"Mirror? I don't see any mirror in this room" Fred commented as he looked around the hotel room, but did not see what the maid was talking about.

"You were the only ones with the key to this room, so I am holding you here until the proper authorities arrive" the concierge remarked.

"Now come on, there's no way we could have had anything to do with this evil mirror" Fred said.

"Yes, got here a few hours before the maid disappeared" Daphne added.

"A likely story, can you prove this claim?" the concierge asked.

"Of course we can, and you're our witness Mr. Concierge" Velma replied.

"What? How can I be a witness to a crime this heinous?" the concierge asked with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Simple, like you when gave us the key to the room, you said and I quote: she is not ready yet, the maids are cleaning it now" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy's right, besides if we really did cause the maid's disappearance like you said, then we would have gotten here earlier than we said we did, which wouldn't make any sense, because we arrived in Marakesh when we did and besides other than the maid's testimony, you don't have any real proof that we were involved with the maid's disappearance" Flim Flam explained.

"Jinkies Flim Flam that was confusing" Velma commented, while holding and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah Flim Flam, where on earth did you learn to talk like that?" Fred asked.

"Simple, I had a brother, whose third cousin had a son who knew a guy who had a parakeet and that guy was a lawyer" Flim Flam said.

"Flim Flam, that was the silliest thing I ever heard, but I guess it makes sense considering you're here with us now!" Fred yelled; with that Scooby and company quickly made their way out the door and outside of the hotel before the concierge and the maid knew what had happened.

"Phew, that was close" Daphne commented as she wiped her brow.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we got out of there before it was too late" Velma added.

"Like there's still one thing I understand, what's going on here?" Shaggy wondered.

"I'm not sure either Shaggy, all I know is Mr. Van Ghoul told us there was an evil spirit after us" Fred explained.

"Right and I have a hunch that spirit had something to do with the maid's disappearance" Velma added.

"Good guess Velma; plus Vincent said that there was an amulet that could help us, so all we have to do is find it" Fred commented.

"Hey, I know a place that sells all kinds of jewelry; the bazaar down the street" Flim Flam said.

"Good thinking Flim Flam old buddy, come on let's go" Fred declared; with that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam walked down the small street and towards the bazaar; however, the two dimwitted ghosts that had been pursuing Mystery Inc. noticed that the gang were walking away and attempted once again to capture them.

"There they go" Weerd commented.

"Well don't just stand there you fools, head them off and don't let anyone see you!" the mirror demon bellowed.

"Right boss" Weerd and Bogel said in unison as they quickly disappeared.

Meanwhile the two people that the gang had met before were walking down another street and were still attempting to capture the mirror demon themselves; the man with the somewhat peculiar hair who had asked Scooby for his autograph earlier was holding a handheld device and was explaining how it worked to the woman.

"With this handy ghost locator, we'll catch that evil spirit in no time" the man remarked.

"Are you kidding? I bet we can't catch a cold with that thing" the woman replied.

However the woman was about to be proven wrong as a few moments later the duo saw a mirror floating by them, which even considering the fact that they were at a paranormal convention was still pretty strange.

"Hey that has to be the evil spirit, come on!" the woman declared as she ran towards the mirror.

"Oh this is exciting I must say" the man replied.

While this was going on Scooby and company had made their way to the Marakesh Bazaar, and were noticing the sheer number of booths at the marketplace.

"Jinkies, I just hope we can find that amulet here" Velma remarked.

"Don't worry Velma, something tells me we'll be able to find it with no problem" Daphne added.

"I think you might be right Velma, but the only problem is that this place has so many booths, I wouldn't know where to start" Fred commented.

"I've got an idea Fred, why don't we split up so we can cover more ground" Daphne replied.

"Good thinking Daphne; now here's what we'll do: you, Flim Flam and I will search one end of the bazaar, while Velma, Shaggy and Scooby will search the other end of the bazaar; we'll meet back here in the middle in 45 minutes, okay?" Fred explained.

"Like that sounds good except for one thing" Shaggy remarked.

"What's that Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Like I just wish we had some other plan" the cowardly teen replied.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat Shaggy, now come on, we have to find that amulet before it's too late" Velma declared.

So with that the bespectacled sleuth and her cowardly companions started their search while the unofficial leader of the group, the red haired member of the group and the youngest member of the group started their own search in the other direction.

However, the gang wouldn't have long to wait to acquire the amulet because about five minutes later a mysterious bearded man came out of the shadows and walked up behind Shaggy and Velma, next he taps Shaggy on the shoulder, which naturally frightens and confuses the cowardly teen, so he of course decides to tap Velma on the shoulder.

"What's the matter Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Velma, did you tap me on the shoulder?" Shaggy replied.

"No I didn't" Velma responded.

"Hmm, well if you didn't tap on my shoulder and I didn't tap on your shoulder then who tapped on my shoulder?" Shaggy gulped as he wondered aloud.

Out of the corner of her eye Velma saw the mysterious man standing behind Shaggy and decided to let her cowardly companion know of this development.

"Uh Shaggy? I think you better look behind you" Velma remarked with a somewhat nervous tone in her voice.

The cowardly teen then looked behind him and saw the mysterious man standing there, which as you might expect made him quite anxious.

"Pardon me" the man remarked.

"Y-yes" Shaggy responded in a nervous manner.

"I think I have something that may be of interest to you" the man commented.

"What is it?" Velma asked.

"Here" the man said as he placed a mysterious looking amulet into Velma's hand.

"What exactly is this?" Velma replied.

"The Amulet of Ishkibible, read the inscription and it will assist you in your endeavors" the man responded.

"Wait, how do I use this and how do I read the inscription?" Velma asked.

Suddenly the man began walking in the opposite direction of Velma, who along with Shaggy and Scooby decided to follow the mysterious bearded peddler.

"Wait, wait!" Velma shouted to the man but it was to no avail as he had already disappeared out of sight.

"Great, he just disappeared; now what are we going to, I mean we have this amulet, but we have no idea what it does or how to use it" Velma mused.

"Like those are good questions Vel, I just wished I knew the answers" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, re roo" Scooby added.

"Well we can't just stand here, we have to find Fred and Daphne and tell them we have the amulet" Velma explained.

"Like I just wish that doohickey can help us" Shaggy replied.

With those words Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked back towards the other end of the bazaar, where the rest of the gang was waiting; meanwhile, while that was going on Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam, who were still unaware that their comrades had found the amulet, continued to look around the bazaar; however the trio of sleuths were unaware that the two dimwitted ghosts named Bogel and Weerd were watching them closely, so a few seconds later the two spirits decided to take advantage of this development by springing a trap for the three members of Mystery Inc.

"Ooh ooh, look Weerd it's some of those kids!" Bogel commented.

"Yeah it is, come on Bogel, let's go get em" Weerd replied as the two silly spirits carried the mirror which held the sinister specter towards an open area of the bazaar which looked to similar to one of the rest areas that were quite numerous back in the United States; specifically the area contained several dozen tables, men's and women's restrooms and a couple of water fountains if a tourist or conventioneer needed to quench their thirst.

"Fred, look!" Daphne declared as she pointed to where the mirror was now sitting.

"What is it Daphne?" Fred asked, somewhat impatient with his female companion.

"It's a mirror of some kind; you know this is just what I was hoping for, after running around this dusty bazaar I could sure stand to check my makeup, clothes and hair" the red head remarked as she took the blond teen's hand as he and Flim Flam followed Daphne close behind.

Within a few moments, the red-haired sleuth had made her way to where the mirror was and as you might expect Mystery Inc.'s richest member had decided to take this opportunity to do everything that you might expect someone like her to do, mainly check her clothes, hairdo and anything else that might be out of place after being chased by angry paranormal conventioneers and a hotel concierge.

"Daphne, we're supposed to be looking for the amulet of Ishkibble, not to mention trying to avoid that mirror demon" Fred commented somewhat annoyed with his comrade as he tried to urge her to walk away from the mirror.

"I know Freddie I know, but that doesn't mean I can't take a break and make sure my hair is all right, now does it?" Daphne replied, with a somewhat annoyed tone in her voice as well.

"Daph, we're supposed to tracking down ghosts, not competing in a beauty contest" Fred remarked.

"Freddie, you worry too much, maybe you and Flim Flam should sit down or get a drink of water or something" the red head replied.

"Daphne, the only reason I worry so much is because if we don't catch those thirteen ghosts, there won't be very much of a world for our relatives kids to grow up in, or our kids if we ever decided to have any, whoops" the blond teenager began, that is before quickly putting his hand up to his mouth as he realized he may have said something he shouldn't have.

"Freddie! Did you just say what I think you said?" Daphne asked with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"Hey Fred, I guess you better tell her what you told me a while back" Flim Flam replied.

"So just what did you tell him Fred?" the red haired teen asked with her hands on her hips as she turned away from the mirror.

"Well, I uh, well you see..." the unofficial leader replied while scratching his head as he attempted to figure a way out of his current predicament.

"Yes?" Daphne asked.

"Okay, I guess I have to tell you now; you remember back before the Chest of Demons was opened and we landed in that village where we met Flim Flam and Vincent" Fred replied.

"Yes I remember, go on" Daphne answered.

"After we split up and after you got turned into a werewolf, Flim Flam and I were searching for someway out of that tunnel; inside the tunnel, I told Flim Flam how much I cared for you and that if you were a werewolf the rest of your life, I didn't know what I would do with myself and Flim Flam said that I must care a lot about you, which I did; eventually with what I had told him, Flim Flam figured out that were boyfriend and girlfriend, which surprised me a little bit" Fred explained.

"You did? Freddie, I'm very flattered that you told Flim Flam that and that he was able to figure it out; I guess he must be a smart cookie" Daphne replied.

"Thank you Daphne, I guess I am pretty smart and a quick thinker too" the young boy answered.

"You certainly are Flim Flam; now as for you Freddie, why did you say if we decided to have any kids?" Daphne wondered.

"Well, it's like I told Flim Flam, I don't want anything to happen to you and if something did I just couldn't live with myself, plus well I'll be totally honest with you Daphne; I love you, I've always loved you, ever since when we were little and maybe some day when it's time and when the two of us are ready, we can get married, then we can have kids and maybe they can tell their children about this, that is if you wanted to Daphne" Fred stated as he stood in front of the red head, not knowing quite what to expect and not knowing what her answer would be.

"Fred, I-I love you too, and I think that someday when we're really ready and we think it's the right time, I will definitely, without a single doubt marry you; plus maybe you're right, maybe someday we can have kids of our own and if they really want to, maybe they can get involved in ghost chasing and mystery solving" the red head replied.

"I guess they could Daphne, I mean if they really wanted to; even though it is a strange career field to go into, but I suppose it is something that we could pass down to our children, I mean every parent has something they want to pass down to their kids and I guess ghost hunting and mystery solving would be that thing" Fred commented.

"Yeah, although we would have to tell them to be extra careful because of all the ghosts and crooks in the world, after all you never know when one of them could rear their ugly head" Daphne replied.

Meanwhile, Bogel and Weerd picked up the strange mirror and began carrying it towards where Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were standing; however while all of this was going on, the two amateur ghost hunters that had bumped into Scooby and company earlier were watching the trio of sleuths and what was going on behind them.

"That looks a lot like that floating mirror we saw, I must say" the man commented.

"It must be possessed; hey that gives me an idea, when I give the signal, we'll grab it!" the woman replied.

"That is a decent plan I must say" the man commented.

While this was going on Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were continuing to talk while they waited for Velma, Shaggy and Scooby to return; however in a few moments time, unbeknownst to the trio of sleuths, Bogel and Weerd had carried the mirror to right behind where the blond teen, the red head and the group's youngest member were standing; considering he had come from the Himalayas and considering he was friends with a mystic, Flim Flam seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the supernatural, so when he sensed the presence of something where his friends were he decided to tell them about it.

"Guys, I'm getting the strangest feeling that we're being watched and that I think something might be behind us" Flim Flam commented.

"Don't be ridiculous Flim Flam, there's nothing behind us; except maybe a water fountain or table or two" Fred remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well then turn around and tell me what you see" the youngster replied.

"Okay we will" Fred answered; so with that, he, Daphne and Flim Flam turned around, only to see the strange red mirror, now standing right in front of them only a few inches away.

"That's strange, I don't remember that mirror being there" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, I remember it was right over there" Daphne replied, pointing to where the group had been a few seconds ago.

"Hmm, does either of you notice anything strange about that mirror?" Flim Flam said with a concerned look on his face.

"Actually now that you mention it, I do" Daphne replied.

"Yeah, me too; wait a minute, didn't the concierge say that the hotel maid went through a mirror" Fred commented.

"That's what he said, why?" the red head asked.

"Because if I didn't know any better, I would say that's the mirror that got the maid" Fred replied.

"Uh oh Fred, something tells me you're right, which means..." Daphne began; however before she could finish, the two ghosts said something and all of a sudden, the strange specter that inhabited the mirror popped out of it and was now floating right in front of the trio of investigators.

"You were saying Daphne?" the blond teen asked with a terrified look on his face and an equally frightened tone in his voice.

"I was saying, I think we might be in serious trouble!" the red head replied with a frightened tone in her voice as well.

While they had faced some frightening ghosts, ghouls and monsters in the past, Fred and Daphne remembered that all of those villains were merely people in very frightening costumes; however this time things were much different, this time they had a newcomer to their group in Flim Flam and this time the monsters and ghosts they were facing were quite real and very threatening, specifically the mirror demon the gang was now literally face to face with, who at the moment was laughing in an evil and very menacing manner at the trio of frightened sleuths; while this was going on the red haired sleuth and the blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. clung to each other in fear, support and comfort as they wondered just how they would escape from this mirror monster and how they would capture him and ruin his reign of terror once and for all.

Author's Notes: I guess that was a longer chapter then the first one; also I hoped everyone likes the Fraphne moments in this chapter, to tell the truth those were inspired by scenes from the movie Casablanca, which I'm guessing everyone has seen, also that movie was set in Morocco, and coincidentally enough the original Scooby episode this story is based on and this story are both set in Morocco so I figured everyone would enjoy that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam continued to stand by helplessly, almost in sheer terror at the sight of the strange creature that had taken shape and was now in the Marakesh Bazaar, which came from a strange and sinister looking mirror only a few seconds ago; naturally, this made all of the rest of the conventioneers quite nervous as well, because when they saw the hideous sight of the mirror demon, they all ran for the hills; however, while all of this was going on the two amateur ghost hunters were setting their sights on capturing the strange creature and hopefully winning the ghost catcher of the year award as they prepared to make their move.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the woman said holding a net; she and the man that was with her charged at the mirror, right past Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam hoping to imprison the creature but instead they were captured, which made the two dimwitted specters quite unhappy as the mirror demon went back inside his habitat.

"Uh oh, I think we got the wrong guys" Bogel said.

A few moments later, out of the line of sight of Scooby and company, the mirror demon decided to berate Bogel and Weerd for their failure to capture Mystery Inc. in his own special and ghostly way.

"You imbeciles! Can't you get anything right? Those six mortals are the only ones who can return me to the crypt, I want them captured!" the mirror demon growled as he shot a spark of electricity at Bogel and Weerd.

"Yes sir!" the two ghosts answered.

"This is your last chance!' The demon bellowed as he disappeared once again; with those words, Bogel and Weerd picked up the mirror and disappeared as they hoped that the third time would indeed be the charm, in this case the third attempt to capture Mystery Inc. would be the charm.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby naturally saw this and decided to see if their fellow mystery solvers were anywhere around.

"Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam are you guys here?" the bespectacled teen asked.

A few seconds later, the red haired sleuth, the blond haired sleuth and the youngest member of the group walked towards their fellow investigators; clearly Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were happy to see Velma, Shaggy and Scooby again as they rejoined the group.

"Velma, Shaggy, Scooby? Where have you guys been?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we just a run in with that mirror monster that captured the maid and now he's got those two other ghost hunters" Daphne added.

"Zoinks, like that's not good; something tells me we should have split while we had the chance" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rplit!" Scooby added.

"Knock it off you two; so Velma did you guys anything?" Fred wondered.

"We sure did; we found the amulet of Ishkibble, but there's one problem with it" Velma replied.

"What's that Velma?" Fred wondered.

"Even though I can read some foreign languages, I can't make heads or tails of the inscription" Velma replied.

"Hmm, actually that might not be a problem" Fred said.

"What do you mean Freddie?" the red-haired teen asked.

"Well, now that we've got the amulet, we have a way to stop that mirror demon" the blond teen replied.

"Right, and now all we've got to do is head back to the hotel, grab the Vacu-Spook and capture that mirror demon before he sucks up any more people" Flim Flam remarked.

"Flim Flam, when you're right, you're right, now come on gang let's get going!" Fred declared.

So with that the group of sleuths made their way back into the Hotel Marakesh, where as fate would unfortunately have it, the lights were out which made the gang both somewhat happy and somewhat nervous; the investigators were happy because with the lights out, no person or no thing could see what they were doing; however on the other hand, with the lights out they couldn't see if anyone or anything was following them, which as you might expect made the gang anxious as they entered the hotel.

"The Vacu-Spook is upstairs, I'll go get it" Flim Flam remarked.

"We'll have to go upstairs through the back way, but whatever you do don't let the concierge hear us" Fred said in a whispered voice.

"That's right, he still thinks we kidnapped the maid" Daphne replied.

"Yeah, so whatever you do Shaggy, don't let the concierge hear us" Velma remarked in a whisper.

"Like don't worry I won't, and that goes double for you Scooby, make sure you don't let the concierge hear us" the cowardly teen said in a whispered voice.

"Reah, rhatever you do, ron't ret the…" the Great Dane said in a whispered voice to a person who was standing in the hallway; naturally the canine thought that the person was one of his friends, but he would soon be proven wrong as the person clicked the light switch on.

"Concierge hear us, oh that is very thoughtful of you" the concierge said as he happened to now be standing in the room with Scooby and company, which made the gang very unhappy.

"Creepers!" Fred shouted.

"Oh Jinkies, it's the concierge!" Velma added with a look of shock in her voice and on her face.

"Oui, and this time you will not trick me" the concierge commented as two burly, bodyguard/bellhops began approaching the gang.

"It looks like this is it" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, like it does doesn't it" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, re're rone for" Scooby added.

"Jeepers, I hate to admit it but it looks like this might be the end of our mystery solving career" Daphne stated.

"Now don't anyone panic; there's nothing to be worried, absolutely nothing" Fred commented.

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine" Flim Flam added.

"Flim Flam, have you completely lost it? We're wanted criminals because the hotel concierge thinks we kidnapped the maid, not to mention we're thousands of miles away from home from our homes, parents and families" Velma noted.

"Yeah Velma, even though my parents are wealthy, if I told them what was happening here they would never believe me or they would say it was totally untrue; so I really doubt I would be able to help" Daphne added.

"Madame that is very interesting; I had no idea that I was speaking to someone who came from a wealthy family" the concierge remarked.

"Why does that make any difference, you still think we kidnapped the hotel maid and you want to put us in jail; so why should someone's monetary wealth be important to you?" Daphne asked.

"Because if there's one thing the hotel likes, in addition to celebrities, it's a rich clientele" the concierge replied.

"Now wait just a minute, if I'm hearing this correctly you're telling us that just because Daphne's rich and she comes from a rich family, that there's a chance no matter how small, that you would let us go, without calling the police" Fred answered.

"That is not necessarily true, I did say that the hotel loves having wealthy people and their friends staying here, but that doesn't automatically mean that they are above the law, or are not above suspicion of any crimes" the concierge replied.

"So you're going to send us to jail anyway, is that right?" Fred asked.

"Oui, you are the only suspects in the maid's disappearance so therefore I am saying that you six are the ones who are responsible for the crime" the concierge replied.

"Mr. Concierge, can't we talk this over? Just let me and the rest of my friends go downstairs, use the telephone and phone my father in the US, then I can ask him to wire us some money and you can use it for whatever you need for the hotel, please?" Daphne said as she did what she rarely had to do, mainly flirt with a man, in this case the hotel concierge; while she did this Daphne was secretly hoping that the man would let the gang go, a few seconds later the gentleman made his decision and told Scooby and company of it.

"I just can't say no to a pretty face such as yours my dear, however I have one condition" the concierge explained.

"And that is?" Fred asked.

"The condition is that I follow the six of you downstairs to make sure that you don't trick me again" the concierge replied.

"Is that all? We can do that right gang?" the blond unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. said, all the while crossing his fingers.

"Right!" the rest of the gang replied in unison, albeit with their fingers crossed as well, although hidden out of the concierge's sight.

With that Scooby and company walked out of the room and into the hallway; after a few seconds the Great Dane and his friends knew that they had to figure out a way to escape the concierge in order to search for the sinister mirror and its demon, so the canine and company figured out a way to do it.

"Say, Mr. Concierge, do you think we could grant us one little favor before we head down stairs" Fred commented.

"Oh and what is that?" the concierge asked.

"Do you think you could use the restrooms, for example right now?" Fred answered, although the blond teen shouted the last word, which made the concierge very angry as the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. and the rest of the gang ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Ooh! They tricked me again, well they won't get away from me!" the concierge shouted as he and the two bellhop/bodyguards followed Scooby and company, not to mention they were nipping at Mystery Inc.'s heels.

Eventually Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam had found their way downstairs, specifically outside a door which led to the hotel shops; after a few seconds, Scooby and company looked around and noticed they had lost the hotel concierge, at least temporarily.

"Phew, I think I we're safe" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, I guess that concierge couldn't keep up with us" Flim Flam replied.

"Well let's not worry about that now, we've got to find that mirror demon and get the Vacu-Spook so that we can trap him" Fred explained.

"But how are we going to do both" Daphne asked.

"Simple Daph, you, Flim Flam and I will go get the Vacu-Spook, while Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby search for that mirror and the demon" Fred said.

"Sounds good, we'll meet you back here later" Velma replied.

However as the gang was about to find out, things were not as they seemed, because very soon they would have a familiar and unfortunate visitor.

"Come back here, you kids!" the voice said; naturally it was the concierge who along with the two bell hops/bodyguards were heading towards Scooby and the gang with a look of determination on their faces.

"Yikes, I guess the holiday's over!" Shaggy shouted.

"That's for sure; now let's get out of here before the concierge catches us!" Velma replied; so with that Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam headed out of sight and towards the stairs, while Shaggy, Scooby and Velma looked for a place to hide inside some of the hotel shops.

The cowardly teen and his cowardly canine luckily found a place to hide while Velma hid in another one of the shops; Shaggy and Scooby at the moment were fairly safe, however as they would soon find out, they wouldn't be safe for long.

"Like I think we lost the concierge Scoob, plus like I guess it's safe to go outside" the cowardly teen remarked.

"It's never safe to go outside don't you know, when you're wearing last year's fashions" Bogel said as he and Weerd began walking towards the cowardly pair disguised as fashion salespeople and carrying an orange dress.

"We represent the house of Boo La La, offering today's smart shopper the latest duds at new lower prices" Weerd replied; after which Scooby looked at a dress which carried a $50,000 price tag.

"Rhat's reasonable" the canine said.

"Like yeah, even Daphne wouldn't want that" Shaggy commented.

"Step into our dressing room please" Weerd said as the now disguised pair were pushed and shoved behind a green shade and in front of the sinister mirror which contained the evil mirror demon; Shaggy was now wearing a dark orange dress, while Scooby was now wearing a light orange dress.

The two cowardly sleuths looked into the mirror, not quite knowing what to expect as they inspected their new clothes.

"Ri ron't know Rhaggy, ris it re?" Scooby asked.

"Like it certainly brings out your eyes" Shaggy replied.

At that moment the cowardly pair's female companion came running into the room; the bespectacled teen however took one look at the pair and laughed silently to herself, but she didn't have long to be funny because she knew that the trio needed to leave the room immediately.

"Scooby, Shaggy, wait!" Velma yelled; but it was too late, because as soon as the bespectacled teen spoke, strange green flames shot out of the sinister mirror, which frightened the trio as you would expect; a few seconds later a familiar and fearsome figure came out of the mirror and laughed evilly as he began blowing a spectral wind towards the trio.

"I have you now!" the mirror demon declared as the three sleuths were sucked into the creature's mouth and as a result into the mirror, which as you would expect caused Bogel and Weerd to celebrate the capture of Mystery Inc., or at least three members of the group.

"Zoinks, Like where are we anyway?" Shaggy wondered.

"Hmm… if I didn't know any better I would say that we're inside that mirror" Velma replied.

"Roh-no!" Scooby yelled.

"What's the matter Scooby?" Velma asked.

The cowardly canine pointed to a strange green creature which was beginning to materialize; Shaggy and Velma looked over to where their canine companion was pointing to and began shivering but not as someone would shiver if they were cold, but rather they were shivering in fright at the strange looking creature.

"Welcome to my humble abode mortals, I certainly hope you'll enjoy your stay because you will never leave here!" the mirror creature taunted, laughing evilly as he disappeared leaving the trio of sleuths alone for now.

"Jinkies, I hate to say it but I think we're done for" Velma remarked.

"Reah, rhat are roing to ro?" the Great Dane asked with a whimper.

"Like there must be a way out of this crazy place" Shaggy wondered.

"Good thinking Shaggy, I wouldn't mind figuring a way out of this crazy mirror dimension myself" Velma replied.

"But like how are we going to find a way out of here?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I think the best way to figure out how to escape this place would be to split up and search for an exit" Velma replied.

"Like that's a good idea Velma" Shaggy commented.

"Right, now come on" Velma said as she urged her companions to help with the search; the trio of sleuths then walked up a set of stairs, opened a couple of doors and walked backwards and forwards through the strange dimension before being unable to find a way out, suddenly the group was joined by an unwelcome visitor, specifically the mirror demon as he shouted to the sleuths.

"Foolish mortals, there is no way out!" the demon yelled; suddenly a trap door opened and the cowardly teen and his female companion along with Scooby found themselves falling several hundred feet before landing on a series of strange rings, where they also found the pair of ghost hunters they had met previously.

"Well, it was incredibly decent of you guys to drop in I must say" the man commented as Scooby fell into the man's lap.

"So that ghost got you two huh?" the woman asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but one thing still puzzles me" Velma replied.

"Like what's that Vel?" the cowardly teen wondered.

"How come there's no way out of here, there has to be someway, somehow to escape this horrible place" the bespectacled replied.

"Like what about that Amulet of Ishkabobble or whatever that thing is called" Shaggy asked.

"Good thinking Shaggy and it's the Amulet of Ishkabibble" Velma responded.

Shaggy then pulled out the amulet from his pants pocket and handed it to Velma, the bespectacled teen looked down at the strange piece of jewelry and suddenly something clicked in her brain.

"Jinkies! Now I understand; the writing on the Amulet wasn't in some foreign language, it was just backwards" Velma exclaimed.

Suddenly a glowing green figure appeared in front of the gang and their friends.

"Jinkies, look!" Velma shrieked.

The green figure materialized into the mirror demon that the group had seen earlier.

"Fools, do you really think that Amulet can help you?" hissed the demon.

"Well, we'll certainly see" Velma remarked.

Velma looked back down at the Amulet and began to read the strange writing on the equally strange piece of jewelry.

"Mirror Mirror, Magic Portal Open Up For This Poor Mortal!" Velma said as she finished reading the inscription; suddenly she, Shaggy and Scooby, along with the two amateur paranormal investigators and the maid from the hotel room were transported back through the mirror and into the hotel.

"Get them!" the mirror demon growled as Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and the two paranormal investigators ran from the demon as fast they could; a few moments later the cowardly pair opened a nearby door and out stepped Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam.

"Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam, boy are we glad to see you!" Velma said happily as she recognized the trio and they walked into the room.

"We're glad to see you guys too, but it looks like you've got big problems!" Fred said as he pointed towards the mirror and the demon.

"Don't worry guys, I have an idea; Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam have you guys got the Vacu-Spook handy?" Velma asked.

"Sure do Velma" Flim Flam replied.

"Well then like what are you waiting for, use it!" Shaggy said with a bit of a panic in his voice.

"It's the rest of those kids again" Weerd commented as he and Bogel noticed what was going on.

"I'll finish them for good!" the mirror demon shouted as he shot two strange green energy beams towards the gang, but luckily Mystery Inc. was ready for this as Flim Flam flipped a switch on top of the Vacu-Spook as it sucked the mirror demon into it, trapping him in one its compartments, where he would stay permanently.

"Looks like they bagged the boss Bogel" Weerd commented.

"Yeah, let's pack out bags before they bag us too!" Bogel replied.

So with that the two dimwitted specters disappeared from the room, as they went through the wall; a few seconds later the mirror which had contained the demonic creature the gang just captured melted away, thereby freeing the missing hotel maid which caused Mystery Inc. to cheer as it seemed like finally things were back to normal.

A few hours later after the gang's celebration ended, Mystery Inc. found themselves back in the bazaar as they and the rest of the crowd prepared for the Ghost Catcher Of The Year award presentation, where as luck and fate would have it, the gang would receive a shocking and completely unexpected surprise.

"And now to present the ghost catchers of the year award, our special guest" a voice over the bazaar's PA system said.

Suddenly an elderly bearded man wearing a merchant outfit stepped out on to the stage carrying a gold trophy; at first Scooby and company didn't recognize the man, but after a few seconds something clicked in the bespectacled female member of the group's brain and she realized just who this stranger was.

"It's the peddler who gave you, me and Scooby the amulet Shaggy" Velma said.

"Like yeah, it is isn't it, but I wonder what he would be doing here?" the cowardly teen wondered.

A few seconds later while Mystery Inc. continued to watch the peddler, they were still unaware that the group's surprise was about to come; in fact unbeknownst to the gang at the moment, the peddler was someone who the gang had known for quite a while, for as the merchant removed his beard and hat Mystery Inc. received the shock of their respective lives.

"Mr. Vincent Van Ghoul!" the voice over the PA system said, which resulted in the audience oohing, aahing and applauding as you might expect a group of people would do, especially the attendees of the paranormal convention, considering who the special guest was.

"He's really famous, I must say" the amateur male ghost chaser said as he held an autograph book in his hands; afterwards the man along with several other people decided to go up to Vincent and get the warlock's autograph; meanwhile Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. were quite astonished at this development as they decided to talk to their warlock comrade, mainly to ask him where he had been.

"Vincent! So it was you helping us all along" Fred remarked, still with a shocked tone in his voice.

"But why use the peddler disguise?" Daphne asked.

"My presence here might have scared off the demon and we wouldn't have wanted that now would we?" Vincent said, in a somewhat know it all tone of voice.

"We wouldn't?" Shaggy wondered.

"No, now it is my great pleasure to present the Ghost Chaser of the Year award to…" Vincent said before Flim Flam interrupted him and took the trophy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the young boy said.

"But the award is for Scooby" Vincent replied.

"Yeah, yeah I got it; I would just like to thank all the little people who…" Flim Flam said as he began to give an acceptance speech which sounded a lot like someone who had just won an Academy Award.

"Flim Flam, the award's for Scooby" Fred replied.

"Oh, I guess you guys are right, here you go Scooby" Flim Flam said as he handed the trophy off to the Great Dane.

"Rhanks, Rlim Rlam, rthat was rery rice of rou" the cowardly canine replied.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool of you Flim Flam" Fred remarked.

"Sure was, after all Scooby's just one of the reasons that we've done so well in ghost chasing over the years" Daphne commented.

"Mmm-hmm, Scooby's always been there to get us out of a jam and save us when one of us is in trouble or distress, but that's not the only reason that we've been so successful" Velma added.

"Actually since you guys brought it up, I and all of the other conventioneers would love to hear your secret of success" the male amateur ghost chase said.

"Well since you asked, there are a lot of reasons why we've been so successful over the years; first of all, our teamwork: each of us brings our own part or special talent to the group, I bring great leadership skills, trap making abilities and I'm a great friend and great driver" Fred remarked.

"Right, sometimes I'm danger prone and fall into traps or get caught by villains or hypnotized or what have you, but I'm a great friend and I bring a lot of my wealth to the gang, not to mention I'm a great calming influence, when the going gets tough I'm always able to pull through when I'm needed and can bring everyone out of gloom or doom" Daphne added.

"That's an interesting way to put it Daphne; actually you bring a lot more to the group as well, almost as much as me; what I bring to the gang is I'm very intelligent and I'm always able to figure things out during our mysteries and cases, plus I'm always able to easily figure clues and I'm able to figure out complex things related to any subject, like biology, science and things of that nature" Velma said.

"Like I bring a lot of skills to the group as well; even though I'm kind of cowardly like Scooby is and we both need to be bribed with Scooby Snacks to do something that we think is frightening or scary, but when push comes to shove we're always able to pull through and help rescue the gang or save the gang from danger" Shaggy remarked.

"Don't forget about me, I bring a younger approach to the group and am always able to pull whatever any of the gang needs out of my sweatshirt, plus I'm a quick thinker and can think up ideas as quick as humanly possible" Flim Flam said.

"That's right Flim Flam, you do contribute a lot to the gang and we're glad you're here to help us out" Fred remarked.

"Thank You Fred that was really cool of you to say" the youngster replied.

"Like it sure was; you know not only am I glad that all you guys are here but in addition to that I'm sure glad we captured that Mirror Demon we did" Shaggy commented.

"Why's that Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Simple, like when Velma, Scooby and I were sucked into the mirror it was the first time in my life I actually spent time behind a mirror; considering all the time I've spent in front of a mirror in my life, I would have sure hated to be trapped behind that mirror for all eternity" the cowardly teen replied.

"That's for sure Shaggy, it certainly would be terrible to be trapped behind a mirror forever and I'm glad nothing horrible happened to us" Velma said.

"Me too Velma, me too; you know, with friends like you guys, who needs enemies like that creepy mirror demon anyway?" Flim Flam replied.

"Well one thing's for sure, if that demon likes mirrors, he'll have plenty of time to think about them in the Chest of Demons" Fred commented.

"Right, and hopefully he'll never bother anyone ever again" Daphne replied.

"Well, if he does we'll be ready when and if that happens, right gang?" Velma asked.

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

With that Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam continued their celebration of their cowardly canine winning the prestigious ghost catcher of the year award, in addition to celebrating the capture of the sinister mirror demon; a few hours later after the revelry winded down Scooby and company headed back to their hotel where they got a good night's sleep.

The next morning the gang woke up, straightened things out with the hotel concierge, who was quite happy that the maid returned, after that Mystery Inc. checked out of the Hotel Marakesh and went back to the parking lot of the building where they loaded their luggage into the Mystery Machine and drove away, all the while thinking of their most recent adventure and thinking about how frightening and how thrilling it was; in addition the gang was hoping that they wouldn't have to chase another ghost for a long time, but as fate would have it Mystery Inc.'s job was not quite done yet, because there were still some of the thirteen spirits from the Demon Chest lurking around the world that needed to be captured and put back in their place where they belonged and hopefully where they would stay for all eternity.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone is enjoying this series of stories and likes my fan fiction writing; as of right now(while I type) I have one more of this series of stories to finish, then I will have finished all thirteen episodes of the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo and they will of course be posted on Fan for all to see and enjoy, again thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories and I greatly appreciate all the reviews, they really help me with my writing.


End file.
